The Purple Kitsune
by SilverDragonInn7700
Summary: All I wanted was to be loved but they left me in the darkness, but not alone, no, I will make them regret, I'll show them true fear.
1. Chapter 1

**(Welcome readers to my first story and hope you enjoy if I have made any mistakes during this story please leave a comment so I may correct them and any flames will be ignored now please enjoy the story)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Will You Be My Friend**

"Daddy look!" came the voice of a small girl of about 10. This was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, the daughter of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death. She was about 4 feet tall, had her father's blond hair, which reached up to her waist, and her mother's violet eyes.

She was standing with her right hand outstretched and was smiling a widely as her mouth would allow her. On her hand was a small tornado spinning at the centre of her palm. Her father then bent down in front of her, grinned, and then patted her on the head while saying "Good job honey. You're going to be the best kunoichi ever. You might even become better than your mother."

"I couldn't agree with you more Minato. She will make an amazing kunoichi." Naruko's mother said while beaming at the young girl who then grinned and locked both of her parents in a tight hug, which they returned happily before they started to tickle Naruko making her erupt into a fit of giggles.

If anyone was to stumble upon this scene, they would see a beautiful family moment between a mother, father and their daughter but if that person happened to look towards the tree opposite the family, they would see a boy who was the same age as Naruko and was the spitting image of Minato, minus the sideburns.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he was the twin brother of Naruko. He was simply leaning against the tree and watching his family. He wore an purple and black jacket with a black collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore purple pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, and purple sandals **(Same as his original jumpsuit just with purple and black)**

During a pause between Naruko's giggles, she noticed her brother watching them and stuck her tongue out at him before returning to her giggles. Naruto simply walked back into the house with a sad face as he walked up the stairs, to his room, where he closed the door then closed his eyes to take a quick nap.

You see 10 years ago, when the fearsome Kyuubi no Yoko had attacked, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze had found a way to seal the beast away into a human body or to be more specific, the body of an infant as for anyone older their chakra would already be fully formed so their body would reject the creatures chakra and would destroy them while releasing the beast. There were only 2 infants born that night and much to Minatos dismay, they were his twin son and daughter. After his wife tried to kill him for taking their children, he took both Naruto and Naruko to the sealing so that if anything went wrong he could put Kyuubi into Naruto but he would rather seal the Kyuubi into a female as it was said that the beast was female. After the sealing all of Konoha saw Naruko as a hero, but forgot Naruto. Leaving Naruto in the shadow of his sister and barely had any friends, that was until a restaurant opened "Freddy Fazbear Entertainment" it was called, that was probably the only time his family didn't forget him and left him at home. When Naruto first came into the diner he was instantly in love with the place and loved the two animatronics, but he loved the golden bunny the most, Springtrap, it was called, Naruto loved Springtrap and in Naruto's mind Springtrap loved him too.

Every night Naruto would sneak out and play with Springtrap but one day Naruto made a friend his name was Konohamaru who was Hiruzen's the former sandaime hokage's grandson they would play all the time together in the pizzeria until his parents did something that would change him, forever.

"NARUTO COME DOWN HERE!" said boy jumped from his bed as he slowly walked down the stairs to see the angry glares of his parent's and behind them the superior smug smirk of his sister, but what caught his attention was the scrolls for the Hiraishin and the Rasengan.

"NARUTO! Naruko said she saw you going through your father's scrolls that _we_ were gonna teach her is that true!?" His mother had yelled as he flinched, he was going to answer before Kushina smacked him as he fell to the floor and held his cheek as tears spilled from his face as he saw that Naruko was surprised probably thinking her prank took a wrong turn.

"Your grounded mister! Go upstairs I don't want to see you down here until tomorrow!" His mother had yelled as he quickly ran up stairs as he cried himself to sleep.

 **(That night in Kushina and Minato's room )**

"Kushina I think we should make Naruko clan heir instead of Naruto he is getting out of hand." Minato had said as he sat in bed with his wife.

"Yeah, your right Minato Naruto is to immature to lead the clans." Kushina said unkown to the both of them their son was outside their door listening as tears threatened to spill from his eye's.

"Yeah will announce it on their birthday, Naruto will understand" Minato kissed his wife goodnight. With Naruto he ran to his room and locked the door as he cried into his pillow "It's not fair why do they hate me I didn't do anything wrong." Naruto cried until he opened his window and ran for Fredbear's and when he snuck into the maintenance room where he found Springtrap and Golden Freddy he pulled them close to them and cried imagining that the two animatronics were real and hugging him, but he felt nothing until something in Naruto snapped as he gave a quite giggle. "I-I-I'll show them, I'll show them what they have lost." soon his giggles got louder and louder until he started laughing as he smiled at the two limp animatronics but mostly at Freddy "Soon, soon they will regret hurting me. Heh, hehe, hehehehehehehe, HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto's mad laughter echoed through the restaurant, the Naruto we know is gone.

* * *

 **(So what do you think should I keep going?)**


	2. Request

**(Hello my readers this is not a chapter story I am going to ask you to leave in the comments who you want ro be in the suits I will leave the name of the animatronics bellow)**

 **Freddy:**

 **Bonnie:**

 **Chica:**

 **Foxie:**

 **Golden Freddy:**

 **The Puppet/Marionette:**


	3. Chapter 2

**(Okay the I have been given a few victims for Naruto to kill but I will like to know if you'd want to request a character for me to kill and posses a animatronic but the toy characters are not really possessed so for now I will kill the victim that will posses the Puppet)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Blood**

Naruto stood outside of Fredbear's as all the clan heads and their children were their unsurprisingly his family had forgotten him again when he entered he saw his sister walk up to him with her friends Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten

"Hey loser what do you think your doing at my party." Naruko said as she looked at her failure of a brother she didn't understand when her family ignored him but she went with it thinking people will like her more.

"It's both our birthday's Naruko were twins remember" Naruto said blankly as Naruko's face turned red from embarrassment and anger as her brother made her look like an idiot in front of her friends before she left and decided to get back at him by going to the other children "Hey if you go near that idiot over their i'll tell everyone at school that your a bunch of losers for hanging out with him." she grinned as she started her devious plan in making her brother suffer.

Later as the party continued Naruto went to the back as he played with the two animatronics before he heard the door slam shut as he quickly looked back only to be met with his sister's fist as he fell down with a bloody nose as he looked up to see his sister give him a sinister smirk while behind her her friends and a few other civilian kids had the same look as her.

Hey loser. You should have just left mom and dad made this party for me not for a failure like you." she motioned for Hinata to lock the door as the Hyuuga girl hesitantly locked the door scared of what Naruko was planning to do to her crush. Naruto just glared at her, oh how much he wanted to kill her and every other person here, but no, he had to wait for the right momment.

"What are you gonna do Naruko?" Naruto said before she had her drones grab him as she made him look at her before she scowled and hit him in the face.

"This is for making me look dumb loser." she started hitting her brother more as the children dropped him making him fall to the floor roughly as his sister started kicking and hitting. Unknown of the demonic energy seep in her hands as she slashed her brother's stomach as the children froze as the so called hero of Konoha started mutilating her brother as she clawed multiple large lacerations on her brother's chest as the Kyuubi cheered her on as the beast tried to take her host body so she can finish the prison that held her soul and take back her powe

 **"Yes! Yes! Kill him! Kill that brat he made you look like a fool infront of your sheep your more powerful than this bug!"** She began to scream in anger as her jailor started to slow down as Naruko slowly came to her senses as the red chakra seeped back into her as she stared in horror at her near dead brother but thankfully his body was slowly healing but the Kyuubi chakra had caused permanent scars to appear on her brother's skin as she looked back at her sheep as they looked at her in fear as she scowled but was scared of what people will think of her for nearly killing her brother she walked up to Konohamaru who she had made to pretend to be Naruto's friend as a prank. And grabbed his collar and came close to his face as he paled in fear.

"D-D-don't tell anyone what you saw, if I find out you told anyone i'll have my daddy have your parent's sent to prison." She threatened as they all nodded to scared to deny their 'hero' who just probably killed her brother as Naruto laid their paralyzed as he bled all over the floor as all the children left as Naruko picked her brother up and tried to find a place to put him as she looked at the Springtrap suit as she smiled cruelly at Naruto.

"You always liked that stupid thing so I know you'll like being in it, have fun." she giggled darkly as she pulled the golden rabbits head off and lowered her brother in the suit and quickly put the head back on not noticing the blood dripping from the suit.

Later into the party Naruko acted like she didn't just nearly kill her brother as people gave her presents and Tsunade and Jiraiya fought over on which summoning contract she'll sign Naruto had climbed his way out of the suit and had fully healed but stayed behind the door as he glared at everyone in the restaurant. But the person he was glaring at the most, was Konohamaru his so called 'friend' and had decided that he would be the first to go all he had to do was wait.

Minato had stood on the stage where the animatronics were meant to be as he would soon unknowingly be the cause of the deaths of multiple children. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming to my sweet Naruko's birthday." Bastard didn't think for a second that it was also his son's birthday.

"I have an announcement I Minato Namikaze and my wife Kushina Uzumaki hereby declare our daughter the new clan heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans!" Everyone had cheered for their 'hero' getting what she 'deserved' as Naruko smiled as she had now completely forgot that she had mauled her brother. After Minato's announcement the party had gotten more festive as Naruto sat outside as he looked at the restaurant and the blind sheep that follow his 'family' blindly. That was until he saw Konohamaru outside the restaurant yelling for his grandfather. Naruto gave a cruel smile as he walked up to the boy.

"Hey Kon what's wrong?" Konohamaru froze as he looked at the boy that he had falsely called friend on the orders of Naruko. "I'm looking for jiji but I don't think he can hear me over all the yelling." Konohamaru inched away from the purple clad blonde fearing at what he'll do for lying to him all this time.

That's to bad a kid like you could get hurt by somebody for being out here. Somebody like me." He gave a mad smile as Konohamaru paled as Naruto pulled out a large kitchen knife that he took from the Diner's kitchen.

"the young Sarutobi tried to make a run for the door until Naruto grabbed him by the scarf and wrapped it around his neck tightly as he began to constrict his wind pipe as he gagged and coffed as tears spilt from his eyes as the now psycho blonde choked him and hovered the knife near his chest.

"Shush, shush, shush. Close your eyes count to seven when you wake you'll be in heaven. Hehehehe." He stabbed Konohamaru in the chest a dozen times as the boy's eyes tried to stay awake before he let the darkness take him. Naruto dropped the now limp corpse of his 'friend' and let loose a torrent of giggles."Hehehehehehehehe, hehehehehe. I did it, I did it." He laughed as small tears in his eyes dropped before he heard someone scream as he ran for it leaving the limp body of Konohamaru.

He did it, he did it. And he wanted more.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Hello everyone and welcome to my 3rd part of my story ad I have been taking time to think of what to do and was also planning on making a Game of Thrones fic and using my personal character and will let you choose on what will happen such as making choose the character's fate but I'll also add a butterfly effect in which your choice will cause a large effect on the story. Now enough about that lets get to the story shall we)**

 _Thoughts- Freddy_

Normal speech- Freddy

 ** _Demonic or animatronic speech- Freddy_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Feel Golden**

 **(Naruto POV)**

It's been three years since I killed little Konohamaru and the news spread like a wildfire and sent Konoha's reputation down the drain as the other kages would mock Konoha for having a loose child killer in their village.

Though the one sad part of this is that they shut down Fredbear's but at least I didn't get caught and these people believe I had left them alone after so long, HAH! Fools all of them they think they got rid of me, no, I'll show them, I'll show them what I'm capable of.

 **(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)**

Naruto walked around the restaurant as he looked around as a few of the clan members decided to come to Naruko's party as many thought another incident would happen, though Minato made sure nothing would stop his little princess's special day, "hn, fool just like always." Naruto grunted as he snuck into the staff closet and opened the door.

Inside revealed the two original animatronics Fredbear and Springtrap limp on the floor. Naruto grinned at the two suits but laid his eyes on Fredbear.

"I think it's time we made a come back. Don't you think guys?" Naruto started to giggle as he took the golden bear's head off and slowly lowering himself inside as he tightened the spring locks a little more and put the head back on _"I feel golden hah hah hah!"_ he thought as he opened the door and left the room.

 _"Oh! Almost forgot!"_ He came back and did a couple of hand signs as markings began to decorate the wall before they disappeared and he began to give quite giggles.

 _"A little. Insurance, don't want that stupid fox to interfere."_ He walked towards the pirates cove and Naruko caught his eye as he narrowed them on her and saw sitting next to her were the few friends that she had after the accident which now only consisted of Ino, Sasuke (Uchiha Massacre never happened), Kiba, and Hinata though she never even liked Naruko and only became her friend so she could get closer to Naruto.

 **"Hey there kids it's me Fredbear! Do you wanna play a game?"** Naruto had spoke in the animatronics voice box to hide his voice, he glared at Akamaru as the little pup whimpered and ran off scared of the insane KI that Naruto released on the pup. Naruko stood up with a grin as she looked at her brother in disguise, though that's something she isn't going to learn until it's to late.

"YEAH! Come on guys lets go." Naruko cheared loudly as Naruto grinned madly behind the mask, but was unaware of the black entity of a child in the corner with a white mask that had purple tear stain marks.

 **"Come on birthday girl I have a SPECIAL present, just for you."** Naruto had said as he led the five children to the staff closet and held the door for them.

As his new victims entered the room he immediately shut the door and locked it as soon to be dead children looked back only seeing the tall form of Fredbear. "HEY what do you think your doing!" Kiba yelled but was obviously nervous of the dull eyes of Fredbear. They stepped back as Naruto started to crawl out of the Fredbear suit and slowly pulled the head off showing his face.

"What are you doing here in the suit at MY party loser!" Naruko yelled but froze when she saw her brother pull out a knife from the suit with a dark smile on his face.

"I'm here to give you your present sis, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't?" he flourished the knife makin everyone nervous before Sasuke stepped up and started walking up to the purple clad blonde "Hey dobe get out of my way I'm an Uchiha!" Naruto just kept smiling at the arrogant boy which started to agitate him. "HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME I SA! urk..." He didn't get to finish as the mad blonde stabbed the knife in his chest piercing his heart as the Uchiha fell to the floor and drowned in his blood.

"Didn't your parent's ever tell you to never walk up to someone with a knife?" Naruto began to giggle as he kept stabbing the boy till he went limp. The rest of the young heirs backed away in fear before Ino ran up to he crushes body and cried in his blood stained chest as Naruto sneered at her.

"It hurts losing someone, yeah I lost someone too, his name was William, William Afton, he died before Fredbear's even opened I cried for weeks. But I got over it, here let me help." He lifted Ino up as she kicked and screamed while the others were to scared to move as Naruto slit Ino's throat and dropped her near Sasuke as she tried to cover her throat as she slowly died.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kiba came running at Naruto before said blonde sidestepped him grabbed the neck of his shirt and slammed him into the ground. Kiba didn't even get the time struggle before he felt the knife stab him in the eye as he screamed and thrashed as Naruto popped his eye out. "Eye, eye captain Kiba he he he he he he!" He then stabbed Kiba in the head making his body twitch and freeze as he fell limp.

He started walking towards Hinata as she stuttered with tears running down her face as she tried to make her crush stop. "P-p-please N-N-Naruto-kun s-s-s-s-stop." She cried out as Naruto kneeled down in front of her. "I always remembered how you'd follow me around the village, you know." he cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss before he stabbed her in the stomach as he held her "I'm sorry Hina-chan." Naruto laid her down gently as tears spilled from his eyes before he wiped them away and looked at his frozen sister who was shaking in fear as she couldn't talk to the Kyuubi as something was blocking their connection.

"Well sis since your the birthday girl I'll let you have a fighting chance." He tossed the knife to her as she grabbed it as the blood covered knife shook in her hands as her brother opened his arms wide grinning madly at her.

She started to get angry and charged to avenge her friends giving out a war cry as soon as she got close enough Naruto grabbed her hand twisted it and broke her hand as he quickly put her in a headlock as she squirmed and struggled to breath.

"Please N-N-Naruto I'm sorry for being so mean to you! P-p-p-please don't hurt me!" Naruto scowled at her, she really thought he would let her go after all the crap she put him through, no, no the time to apologize has long since passed now it's his turn to hurt her. he began to tighten his hold on her neck as she knew what he was gonna do as she tried one last time to beg for her life.

"P-p-p-please N-Naruto f-f-f-forgive me." She struggled to say before their was a sickening snap as her neck twisted in a strange way as Naruto dropped her on the floor.

"I wish I could." He whispered quietly as he dragged her to with the rest as he left the room leaving the body's their. Not knowing of the black entity in the corner as it took it's mask off revealing to be Konohamaru but his skin was a shadowy black with wide black eyes and small white pupils.

He walked towards the corpses and pulled out multiple mask and placing them on the dead children's heads. it was quite for a short time before the eyes on the masks began to glow Konohamaru looked at the dead form of Naruko as he picked her up and took her to the only remaining suit in the room.

Fredbear.

* * *

 **(And done I'm sorry it took me so long to update I been having some troubles and didn't get enough time on my stories but before I go here is the list for the characters that are now in the suits and leave a comment if the spirits should take vengeance on Naruto and give birth to a new evil, Springtrap)**

 **Freddy- Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Bonnie- Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Chica- Ino Yamanaka**

 **Foxy- Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Fredbear/Golden Freddy- Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Puppet- Konohamaru Sarutobi**


	5. Chapter 4

**(Hello everyone and welcome to my next part of my story ad I have been taking time to think of what to do and was also planning on making a Game of Thrones fic and using my personal character and will let you choose on what will happen such as making choose the character's fate but I'll also add a butterfly effect in which your choice will cause a large effect on the story. Now enough about that lets get to the story shall we)**

 _Thoughts- Freddy_

Normal speech- Freddy

 **Demonic or animatronic speech- Freddy**

 _ **Spirit speech- Freddy**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Do you know true insanity?**

Naruto had a smug smirk on his face as he took his headband and wrapped it around his arm. It's been a few months since he had killed Naruko and the others and he finally got the attention he always wanted.

His parent's wept for months and finally realized they had another child and decided to coddle him and give him everything he wanted unkowing of the dark deeds he had committed against his own twin which no one will ever know. And with Naruko out of the way they spent every waking minute with him. But for the past few months he has been having this weird feeling he's was being watched.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled out loud and took notice of Mizuki's hidden scowl and stowed that away being cautious of someone ruining his dream of a perfect life. If he proved a threat to his delusion of his perfect worlld then he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Your welcome Naruto, and good luck." Iruka said he liked Naruto as his own brother but the boy always seemed kind of... Odd? It was obvious that his parents haven't notice only worrying about their now one remaining child staying alive.

 _"That little shit was supposed to fail! Dammit! I'll have to steal the forbidden scroll myself." h_ e thought angrily not noticing the mad delusional gaze that the blonde was giving him.

 **(Forest of Death)**

Mizuki jumped through the trees with the forbidden scroll on his back a smug smirk on his face but was unaware of a shadow above the trees the only evidence of it's presence was the knife gleaming in the moonlight.

Their was a rustle in the branches as Mizuki stopped and threw one of his fuma shuriken after a few seconds blood began to drip on the leaves as he gave a satisfied smirk before he frowned as a split in half pig fell to the forest floor before he blocked a attack of a gleaming knife aimed for his trachea and pushed his attacker back slamming his attacker into a tree as the moonlight showed who it was.

"Naruto what are you doing here!?" Mizuki yelled in shock wondering why the Namikaze brat was out here but saw the glistening knife in the now genins hand.

"Your a threat to my dreams and I can't have that so. YOU MUST DIE!" the young killer charged using his size to his advantage as he dodged all of Mizuki's attacks and quickly sliced at his ankle making him yell in pain as he glared at the blonde and pulled out a vial filled with strange liquid.

"Then i'll kill you and fuck your mother in front of your corpse!" he drank the vial as he began to take shape as his muscles expanded and his height increasing as hair grew on his body as he took the form of a tiger man.

"NOW TASTE THE POWER I WAS GIVEN BY OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Mizuki charged forward but Naruto ducked and slashed at his ankles again as the tiger man howled in pain and anger as he kept throwing punches at the crazed child.

"Then i'll kill that worm after I kill you! All threats to my dream will DIIIEEE!" the young killer gave a angry war cry as his eyes became crazed and delusional as Mizuki charged the insane boy which would soon be his mistake as Naruto ducked under him stabbed his thigh as Mizuki yelled in pain as he hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"I worked to hard to get what should have been mine I killed that bitch Naruko and her friends and i'll kill again and rape if I have to!" he jumped on Mizuki's back and began to repeatedly stab him as Mizuki felt his lungs pool with blood.

"Your a bigger fucking monster then me." he choked out as the boy stopped stabbing him.

"Yes that's true but you wont live long enough to tell your tale." he grabbed Mizuki by the hair and quickly slashed his throat open a blood leaking from his neck. And reached for the scroll before he was pinned by none other than Iruka who looked at the boy in pity which made said boy blood boil in rage.

"Why Naruto?" he quietly said as the boy tried to shake from him like a rabid animal.

"It was mine! That bitch was in my way! She was weak!" he yelled, growled, and spat on his sister's name as Iruka could only let a small tear trail down face as the boy he saw as a little brother spat shouts of madness.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You are under arrest for the murder of clan heads and kin slaying. please come quietly." he sighed in relief as Naruto stopped moving but was completely unaware of the kunai he had in his hand.

"I'm sorry Naruto I promise i'm sure your father will get you help." it wasn't even a moment before he found a kunai in his throat as Naruto covered his mouth and pushed him to the ground.

"I don't need help I CAN'T be helped I will kill everyone that harms my vision. Even you Iruka-sensei." Iruka could only grab Naruto by the arm as he stared at his brother in all but blood as his vision faded and went limp.

Naruto stood up and wiped the dirt and grime off as he would have to switch his clothes when he gets home. His thoughts stopped as he heard a whisper near his ear.

 _ **"Are you proud?"**_ he looked around rapidly as that voice sounded just like Naruko before he shook his but felt something trail down his cheek as he touched it and saw on his finger was a tear as he clenched his fist with a scowl.

"No, no i'm not."

 _ **"Then why?"**_

"Because... It's all mine. It's mine. Mine." He walked off scroll in hand planning to read it when he gets home.

When he leaves the forest five spirits hover above the two dead corpses as one spirit that was lavender it's eyes half lidded as it looked towards the direction Naruto headed as iot spoke words that Naruto heard, but would only drive the young boy closer to the edge.

 _ **"I love you too, Naruto-kun."**_ It spoke as it's fellow spirits glared at said lavender ghost as it shied away and vanished.

 _ **"NEVER FORGET."**_ The four remaining spirits said at the same time and vanished.

 **(Namikaze Mansion)**

Naruto walked through the door before he was pulled into a hug by his mother as he held him close.

"Oh sochi don't scare me like that you almost got your father to call ANBU to search for you!" Kushina held him close like he would vanish if she let him go.

"It's okay kaa-chan I was doing some training and lost track of time." his mother pulled him into a tighter hug as she lifted him up and took him to her room.

"Please don't scare me like that I cant stand to lose you too." he could feel the small tears trail down her face as she nuzzled into her son's neck as Naruto pulled the covers on them as he knew his mother wouldn't leave him alone for the night.

"I'm sorry kaa-chan I promise to be home earlier" He gave a dark smile as this was everything his delusional mind wanted this was his vision of a perfect family.

"I promise to never let go sochi, never." Kushina slowly fell asleep not noticing her son's mad smile growing knowing for now his world is safe for another day.


	6. Chapter 5

_Thoughts- Freddy_

Normal speech- Freddy

 **Demonic or animatronic speech- Freddy**

 ** _Spirit speech- Freddy_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Test**

 **(Flashback)**

A four year old Naruto was playing by himself with a little plush trap as he sadly watched his sister and her friends have fun with Fredbear he didn't notice a man in a purple outfit standing behind him.

"You okay kid?" the purple clad security guard had asked as Naruto looked up to him.

"Yeah I'm sorry if i'm bothering, I'll just go." Naruto stood up and walked but was stopped by the guards hand.

"Hold it their kiddo, why aren't you playing with the other kids?" Naruto held back tears as he looked up at the guards worried face.

"Because my sister said I cant play with them or she would tell mommy and daddy on me." he let a few tears drop as he cried softly the purple guard frowned and wiped the boys tears away with a small cloth.

"Hey now kid don't get sad over that...you know what forget that jerk how about I show you around the diner?" Naruto nodded as he wiped away his tears and sniffed.

"Thank you, my name is Naruto what's yours?" He looked up at the kind guard as he smiled down the blonde boy.

"Names William. William Afton it's nice to meet you Naruto." Naruto smiled as he shook William's hand with a bright smile.

They continued to talk before Kushina and Minato yelled for them to come back. Naruto looked down sadly before he fe!t a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Afton.

"Don't worry kiddo will see each other again." Naruto rubbed his eyes and gave a large smile before he hugged William's leg.

"Thank you Mr. Afton." William just smiled as he pat Naruto's head.

"No problem kid... Hey I can bring my kids if you want?" Naruto happily nodded his head.

"I would like that. Thank you." he ran off as William just smiled.

"Good kid."

 **(Flashback end)**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he checked his surroundings and felt Kushina's grip on him tighten as he gave a small faint smile as he snuggled into her crimson hair before he frowned as he remembered he had to go back to the academy for team placements. He slowly removed himself from her grasp as she whimpered.

"S-Sochi..." Naruto frowned before he placed a pillow in her arms as she smiled and pulled it close to her. Naruto walked up to her and brushed her hair with his fingers before he kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Kaa-chan" he whispered to her as he left to change. A few minutes later he walked down stares to see his father reading the paper.

"Morning Tou-sama" Minato looked up from his paper and gave a smile to his only living child.

"Morning Naruto-kun so you ready for team placements, I hope your little girlfriend is ready" Minato like his wife was in denial to his son's strange personality he seemed to be very distant to everyone but his mother on occasion and one Sakura Haruno, ex Sasuke fan girl and Ino's rival/friend, until Naruto met her and the girl seemed to follow him everywhere like a moth to light. Unknown to him Naruto had manipulated her emotionally broken state of mind and played to be her friend in return of some quality time. Said blonde licked his lips of the memory she wasn't as beautiful as Hinata but she had quite the rear end. So what if he was young, he was a ninja his chances of a long life was slim and was a _healthy_ young teen who had needs.

Naruto pretended to blush as he gave a pout "Tou-san! Sakura-chan isn't my girlfriend!" Naruto had to hold back his disgust as their was only one girl he would call his girlfriend, but she's gone now.

Minato laughed as he walked up to his son and patted his head "I'm just kidding Naruto-kun." he smiled as he kneeled down to his eye level.

"Just be safe Naruto." he pulled him into a quick hug as Naruto savored the love he strived so hard for.

"Yes Tou-sama" he smiled as he patted his son's back to get moving not noticing the dark glint in Naruto's eye as he walked out the door.

 **(Academy)**

"Settle down everyone I am Hayate Geko and I am substituting for your sensei's Iruka and Mizuki!" many of the students looked confuse except a certain blonde who just stared blankly at Hayate trying to see if he would be a threat to his happiness.

"I shall be placing you in your teams all selected by Hokage-sama!" Naruto tuned it out as he decided to take a short rest.

"Team 7 shall be... Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto. Haruno, Sakura. and Sai under... Hatake, Kakashi!" Naruto opened his eyes to see his pink haired follower smile towards him and looked at the pale looking boy who also smiled at him, Naruto immediately knew something was off about the boy as he narrowed his eyes at him filing him in his brain as a possible threat.

"I can't believe were on the same team Naruto-kun!" he gave a smile to her but inside he wanted to vomit as the pinkette sat next to him latched on his arm.

"Yes I wish that we will be great friends in the future." Sai smiled he was given specific orders to get the young Uzumaki-Namikaze to join ROOT per Danzo's orders to get himself closer into becoming Hokage.

"as I too wish for as well." Naruto gave a fake smile that was looked more realer then Sai's as he kept his eyes on the pale boy.

Several hours had passed as the three genin sat in their seats Sakura snuggled up close to Naruto who looked irritated while Sai drew in a little book before the door opened revealing a masked man with gravity defying silver hair and a jonin vest who eye smiled at his new students.

"Sorry i'm late I was lost on the road of life." Sakura yelled at him for making her and her Naruto-kun wait, said blonde looked at her in hidden irritation he never wanted her to like him in the romantic way she was nothing more than a tool to relieve stress.

"Stop making up dumb lies Kakashi and lets get going." Kakashi eye smiled at his sensei's son as he rubbed the back if his head.

"Yeah, well then meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." he shunshined out of the room as they stood up and walked out.

 **(Academy Roof)**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai sat on as Kakashi eye smiled at them.

"Well then my little genin I guess it's time for us to introduce ourselves," Kakashi eye smiled at his genin. "tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"How about you go first sensei?" Sakura asked as she sat close to Naruto who had hid his frown.

"Oh. Ok, my name is Hatake, Kakashi. My likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you, my dreams... never had any, and I have many hobbies." He smiled as his team sweat dropped except Sai who still smiled.

 _"All we got was his name."_ Naruto and Sakura thought, though now Naruto had Kakashi on his list of threats.

"How about you Mr. Smiles." Kakashi pointed at the pale skin boy as he smiled.

"Well my name is Sai, I like many things I don't have any dislikes my hobby is painting and drawing, and my dream is to become the nation greatest painter." he smiled as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Good, now then pinky you next," Sakura fumed at the nickname but smiled.

"My names Haruno, Sakura my likes are (glances at Naruto who ignored her) my hobby is... (she rubbed her legs together feeling hot) _TRAINING_ with Naruto-kun and my dream is to one day marry my one true love!" she yelled as Naruto was grinding his teeth in irritation.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi sweat dropped at Sakura's blind devotion to his sensei's son.

"WHEN PEOPLE MAKE FUN OF MY FOREHEAD!" she screeched and jumped to her feet as Naruto pulled her down with a growl.

"Well then. How about you blonde one." Naruto sighed _"Finally."_

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto. My likes are my family, ramen, and the old Fred Bear's Diner. My dislikes are people who try to hurt my dreams, my hobbies are reading and training, and my dream is to one day have a family of my own." Kakashi nodded but rose an eyebrow on the diner part but shrugged his shoulders, Sai... Just smiled but inside he was mentally taking notes to tell Danzo-sama, while Sakura had hearts in her eyes as what she thought she hear.

 _"I like my family and like, no, love Sakura Haruno. My dislikes are people who hurt my Sakura-chan my hobbies are pleasuring my Sakura-chan until she passes out and my dreams is to have Sakura-chan have my children and love her forever."_ She sighed in bliss not noticing that her team was gone and a note on her fore head before she shook her head and grabbed the note.

 _Sakura we tried waking you from dream land but you took to long so we left._

 _We are having a test, and no it's not the same thing! This is the test that will make us genin the other test was to wash out all the wannabes._

 _Meet us at training ground three tomorrow at 8:00 o'clock since he'll just be late again and remember to eat._

 _PS. I'm bored and want you at my place as soon as your done reading this, so hurry up._

 _Naruto._

She giggled as she ran off to meet her Naruto-kun for their _SPECIAL_ training.

 **(Namikaze Household)**

Sakura knocked on the door as Kushina opened it and smiled "Kon'nichiwa Sakura you here to see Naruto-kun"

"Kon'nichiwa Kushina-sama and yes I am here to see Naruto-kun he said we'd be training." Kushina smiled before her son came in with his best kind smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan its goo to see you came, come on lets go to the training ground near by. By kaa-chan." Kushina smiled and kissed her son's cheek.

"By sochi don't train to hard last time you were sweating and Sakura couldn't walk correctly for the entire week." she giggled missing Sakura's deep blush and Naruto's proud smirk.

"Can't make any promises by mom." he left taking a smiling Sakura with him.

 _ **(WARNING SHORT LEMON IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN SKIP IT! AND FLAMERS ARE IGNORED COMPLETELY!)**_

 **(Namikaze Training Grounds)**

Sakura grunted and moaned as her lover thrust into her pussy as she was pushed against a post as he held onto her hips and rammed into her, she had gotten used to his size since when she first gave him her virginity and she has since then never regretted it.

"Yes Naruto-kun! Fuck me harder! Please more!" Naruto slapped her ass as he pounded into her wanting her to be quite as he relieved his tension.

"Shut up Sakura," he grunted as he kept up his pace as his pink haired toy moaned even if he wasn't keeping her needs in his thoughts the pink haired slut seemed to think that he was doing this to please her though didn't really matter to him the girl couldn't last for shit.

He grabbed her legs and lifted her up as he thrusted upward as she groped her wash board of a chest as she climaxed coating his cock in her juices he gave a displeased grunt as he pushed her face into the dirt as he held her ass in the air and pounded into her.

"Though I can't blame you, your such a slut for me I bet you won't remember a single hurtful thing I said after I fill you up." he smirked cruelly and as he said she seemed not to have heard a single thing he said.

He felt his balls tighten as he felt ready to blow his load as his thrusts became more erotic as she began to scream his name as her pussy tightened around him as he pushed deeper into her before he hilt his cock and slammed himself into her cunt as he pushed pass her cervix and slamming into her womb as he gave a few more powerful thrusts.

"Yes Naruto-kun! I want your creamy cum to fill my pussy! I wan't your babies!" he growled as he held her head down to the ground before he let loose a deep threatening roar as he slammed into her one last time and blew his load, his ropes of hot sticky cum painting her womb white as he thrusted slowly enjoying his release as the pink haired whore under him panted with a large smile on her face.

He didn't really think about getting her pregnant and for thought he didn't really care he would never love her and if she did get pregnant he'll take the child and erase her memories of him and pretend he found it abandoned and his parents would take it in since they were to kind hearted to say no.

He slid out of Sakura before she got to knees and took her blonde lovers cock in her mouth and began to suck him off as he groaned.

"Still haven't had enough? You really are a slut." he smirked as he let out a deep moan as he gripped a hand on her hair as she bobbed her head but he grew tired of the sloppy blow job and grabbed the sides of her head and pushed her face into his crotch not caring if she choked as he thrusted fucking her throat. He moaned loudly as he rammed his dick down her throat as Sakura moaned around his cock as she fingered her cum filled cunt.

"Kami! I hope your ready for another load slut!" he growled as he thrusted faster as she gagged as she felt another climax of her own coming.

"Swallow my seed!" he grunted as he blew his load in her mouth as her cheeks puffed up from the overflow as her lovers cum spurted from her nose and leaked from her lips around his cock as he slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth as she fell to the ground panting.

 **(LEMON END YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW)**

"Hurry and clean up we got a test to do tomorrow." she nodded as she freshened up and put her clothes back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun!" she kissed his cheek as he backed away from her and left.

"whatever, i'll see you at 8:00." he went home now getting annoyed of the pink haired girls presence.

 **(Back in the Namikaze Mansion)**

Kushina was laying on the couch dozing off before she snapped her eyes open with a hard gasp as the room turned into shadow. She stood up and searched her surroundings, before she heard a loud cry and ran towards the sound.

She made it to a door that had light seeping through the corners and grabbed the knob, but the door was stuck as the cries of the female voice became louder. She shook the knob and tried to yell but she couldn't as all that could come out was a tired wheeze as she began to slam herself into the door.

She heard a second cry, a baby's cry she panicked as and slammed into the door one more time breaking the hinges as it flew open as Kushina fell to the white floor and looked up.

Their sitting on a bed was a young panting crimson haired girl who looked a bit like her but had red eyes and a pair of glasses broken on the nightstand and was holding a crying bundle in her arms. She was going to ask who she was before a corner of the room was covered in darkness and the sound of clanking and scraping of metal entered her ears as a worn out Springtrap emerged from the shadows limping as the young red head clutched her child closer as she had a pleading and fearful look.

 _"Please. Please don't take him."_ she begged as Springtrap stopped as Kushina tried to stand but felt a force keeping her down as all she could do was watch horrorified as darkness itself leaked from the suit like smoke as it spread on the ground and began to rise taking shape of a of a fit purple skinned male as it had no face but the glowing red eyes in it's sockets. It's hands, forearms, and legs were pure black as it levitated before landing gently on the ground and walked towards the shaking girl and held out it's shadowy hands. (Think the Walrider from Outlast but purple and red glowing eyes) The young red head shook her head as tears flowed down her cheeks.

 _"Please! Please don't! Don't take him!"_ Kushina tried to scream for it to stop as it took the child from the girls arms and left for the shadowy corner before it stopped, turned around and locked it's demonic glowing red eyes with her purple ones. It rose it's hand and pointed at her before the face cracked into a wide mouth as it let loose a powerful earsplitting scream as she held her hands to her ears and mustered up all her strength and screamed, "WHO ARE YOU!" it stopped and looked at her one last time.

 _ **"Kaa-san."**_ She widen her eyes before the world flashed blinding her.

Kushina snapped her eyes open and screamed as Minato and Naruto came running into the leaving room.

"KUSHINA! KUSHINA! are you okay!?" Minato held onto his wife as she started crying.

"Kaa-san its okay. Me and tou-san are here, its ok." Naruto tried to calm down his mother before she snatched him up into her arms and held him close to her.

"Kushina you just had a bad dream okay. Just a bad dream." she nodded slowly as her husband carried her and led them to their room for her to rest.

"Naruto you go get some sleep Kakashi should be testing tomorrow and I want you combat ready." his son nodded and left for his room as he sighed and left for his room to get some sleep.

 **(Next Day Training Ground Three)**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai stood near three posts as their sensei appeared in front of them with an eye smile.

"Sorry for being late a black cat passed by me and I had to take a longer route." Sakura just yelled at him as Naruto growled in anger and Sai again just smiled.

"Well then I guess your all ready?" the three nodded, "Good the test is that I want you to take these bells from me." he pulled out two bells making them clang "The one who takes these bells before noon pass." Sakura raised her hand.

"But sensei their is only two bells won't that mean?" Kakashi smiled again.

"Yes the one who doesn't have a bell will be sent back to the academy." Naruto grit his teeth as Sakura looked terrified.

 _"I won't let some cyclops in a mask ruin all of my hard work."_ Naruto growled inwardly.

 _"If I lose i'll probably never get to be on Naruto-kun's team again."_ Sakura paicked inside her mind. _**"Chaw but will never let that happen!"**_ an inenr part of Sakura yelled as it thrust it's fist into the air.

"Now we begin come at me with intent to kill." the three genin sped off into the forest as Kakashi looked for their signatures.

 _"Sakura and Sai seem to be doing well, but where is Naruto."_ He froze as he felt a chakra of pure hatred and darkness but soon ducked as Naruto fell to the ground and jumped to his feet with a growl.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)** " Naruto yelled as clouds of smoke poof out of no where and surrounds Kakashi with 30 clones as they all rushed him taking out kunai aiming for the bells.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he sees multiple kunai aiming for him as he formed hand seals and disappeared in puff of smoke leaving behind a log impaled with kunai as Naruto growled before he felt something grab his feet and looked down to see a eye smiling Kakashi.

" **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique** **)** " he pulled Naruto down into the earth leaving only his head as the blonde thrashed around before he was poked on his head by Kakashi who was reading a certain perv's orange book.

"Attacking like that will one day get you and your team killed one day." Naruto growled as Kakashi left after a few minutes he heard Sakura scream and rose his brow. He frowned as he began to channel his chakra creating a purple mist to surround him as he puffed into black smoke and reappeared on a branch. He heard a rustle and turned around with a kunai in hand but stopped when all he saw was the smiling face of Sai.

"Oh, its just you." Naruto grunted as he put the kunai away.

"Hello their Naruto-san, I believe if we worked together we could be able to take the bells from Kakashi-sensei." Naruto scoffed but nodded anyway as they got ready to set up a trap.

"I'll distract him you try and sneak up behind him and take those bells." Naruto made his plan as Sai drew a little map of the area.

"What of the pink banshee?" Sai had asked but was slightly surprised when Naruto just gave a small laugh.

"What of her? She is just a useless idiot who's only worth is as a meat shield, and I bet she would fail at doing that as well." Sai only frowned and noted to tell Danzo-sama about the young Uzumaki-Namikaze's possible mental health.

Kakashi was sitting on a post reading his book before he felt the dark chakra again and turned around only to see Naruto's fist which he nearly dodged.

 _"What the hell is that chakra it's definitely not the Kyuubi's it's more crimson. This. This is pure darkness."_ Kakashi dodged another frontal assault from his sensei's son not taking notice of Sai inching closer to him.

"TAKE THIS KAKASHI! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " 10 Naruto's came charging at Kakashi as they each took a part of his body as Sai ran for the bells before the clock began to ring.

"I guess you failed." Kakashi smiled at the dumbstruck blonde which inwardly was fuming with pure rage.

Naruto was tied to a post as he was being smothered by Sakura who during her time in the forest was put under a Genjutsu of Naruto being impaled by multiple weapons. Said blonde was trying to keep himself from snapping and killing everyone.

"I only have one thing to say you all. Sucked, you all went on your own instead of working together to get the bells. Sai and Naruto you may have been working together to get them but you all completely disregarded Sakura when you came to attack me, Sakura I believe was most disappointing to say the least all you did was wander around looking for Naruto instead of trying to think of a plan to get the bells. Naruto growled as Sai frowned slightly and Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Naruto you should be ashamed of the things you said about your teammate, yes I heard you and your parents will be notified of what you said." Naruto's eyes grew dark as Sakura was confused but Sai only stayed silent already knowing what he said.

"But I am willing to give you one last chance," Kakashi tossed the two bento boxes at Sakura and Sai "You two can eat but if you give any to Naruto you will fail." Kakashi vanished as Naruto stomach growled from the energy he had wasted during the test, before Sakura held a piece of sushi near his lips.

'Eat Naruto-kun before Kakashi comes back." he nodded and took a bite before Sai did the same they froze when an angry Kakashi came back.

"You defied my rule about feeding Naruto!" Sakura stood in front of her lover with a look of courage.

"No were a team and no teammate gets left behind or forgotten! Were family! And you never leave family!" Kakashi glared at her making her flinch.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to... pass you all." They all froze as Kakashi gave a big eye smile.

"What!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi patted his head.

"The real test was about teamwork, and you never leave a teammate in the dark. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse then trash. Sakura and Sai had showed me that they are willing to give up their own food if it meant that they can get their teammate to fight another day so, you all pass." Sakura cheered and hugged Naruto who only looked at Kakashi and took a deep thought _"Then what does that make me then I killed my sister and her friends, I killed Hinata-chan."_ Naruto felt as if his head was being pried open by the jaws of life as he felt more slivers of his sanity slip away and being consumed by darkness.

"Well then my little genin I want you all to go home and get some rest, tomorrow we take our first mission." Sakura untied her love as Naruto didn't thank her and just left but as the puppy she was followed him as Sai left to report to his master.

 **(Hokage's Office)**

Minato sat in his chair as he stamped down teams that had failed or passed.

"Team 1, failed."

"Team 2, failed."

"Team 3, complete failure."

"Team 4, failed."

"Team 5, failed."

"Team 6, failed."

"Team 7, pass though could use some work." everyone stared at Kakashi wide eyed. "What?"

"You never passed a team before, ever." Kurenei commented.

'Well this team is special, and sensei I need to have a word with you." Minato nodded and told the others to continue.

"Team 8, passed with complications" Kurenei muttered the last part trying to save her pride she had hoped to get Hinata before her death and now she was stuck with some civilian ninja wannabe.

"Team 9, failed."

"Team 10, pass with flying colors." Asuma chuckled as he inhaled his cig which was olucked from his lips and stomped on by a certain red eyed kuinochi.

"Ok you may all leave I must speak with Kakashi." they nodded and left either by door or shunshin.

"What is it you need to talk about Kakashi?" Kakshi sighed and took a serious face.

"It's about Naruto,"

"What about him?" Minato narrowed his eyes.

"Sensei after Naruko passed," he flinched from his sensei's glare. "Have you ever gave Naruto a mental check up from these losses?"

"What? Are you saying that Naruto is _ill_?" Minato growled out as Kakashi gulped slightly.

"No, nothing like that. Its just that today I heard him talk about one Sakura Haruno in a very crude manner."

"What did he say?"

"Sigh~ sensei Naruto talked of Sakura being useless and possibly her only use is being a shield." Minato looked shocked at what his student was telling him.

"Impossible Naruto would never say such things!" he slammed his fist on the table.

"Sensei I heard it myself."

'NO! I'm sure you heard wrong, now leave please before I decide to punish you for saying such things about my son." Kakashi frowned at his sensei denying the thought of his son ever saying such a thing.

"Okay sensei good day." Kakashi vanished as Minato sighed rubbing his face.

 **(Namikaze Mansion)**

Kushina was laying in her bed as she had bags on her eyes since all she could think about last night was the voice of that creature and what it said.

 ** _"Kaa-san. Kaa-san. Kaa-san."_ ** Kushina shook her head their is no way she could be a mother to such a demonic creature.

 _"It's just a dream. It never happened. It's just a dream."_ She closed her eyes.

 **"KAA-SAN!"** Kushina gasped as she was turned over facing the ceiling her eyes were wide as above her was the same creature in her dreams but it looked at her and cocked it's head left, then right before it screamed at her as it vanished.

Kushina popped up from her bed sweating and gasping for air she looked out the window it was still dark as her husband slept next to her.

 _"Was it a dream?"_


End file.
